User blog:Chrononaut/All about Professor Layton's house.
I was up the other night writing my fic when I came to the wiki and stumbled across this: Layton's home As I had been thinking recently about the layout of the Professor's house in my fic, I was surprised to find that my interpetation of Layton's home may not be far off. As you can see, Layton's house looks like a typical period town house. These town houses are from the georgian period and currently can go from £1,00,000 at current housing prices or even higher depending on which area of you're looking at. Some of the ones in London can sell in excess of £12 million (which means I am going to have to come up with a fairly good reason as to why a university Professor is able to afford such a place.) I'm going to assume that its a house and not an apartment within (as sometimes these large houses are split into apartments.) The strange thing is although Layton presumably lives in London, his house is more typical of a georgian town house in Edinburgh rather than London. Here are two photos for Comparison The first one, is of a London home., the second, is of a georgian town house in Edinburgh From what I have seen myself during my visits to London, and from looking around google, the bulging front of the house seen in Layton's world is not a feature that I have seen often in london. Neither is the type of brickwork which is why I was not surprised when I couldn't find anything close to compare it with untill the Edinburgh image popped up. That and it's a fictional house so Im unsure why I was expecting otherwise (lol.) So, for the sake of having a little insight into what the house may be like, I shall be using the floor plan of this house as it looks like a cross between both types. When planning out the floor plan, I thought it was best that Layton, Luke and Flora's rooms were all on the same level, leaving the top floor for the spare room along with a music and play room (as I imagine Luke and flora would have enjoyed having a place just for them to play together.) I included a music room as both the Professor and Luke can play instruments. I realise that It does seem odd to have a "reading" room when there is a library next door, but as the library also doubles as Layton's office I figured a reading room would be nice. The reading room is just a small room with a comftable sofa and a coffe table where one can relax with a book. I think all houses should have one :). I was tempted to turn the garden room into a tea room but hey ho. it is what it is!. I must apologise for the terrible handwriting I seem to own. It should be readable, but if not, please let me know. I realise this is alot of depth to go into in regards to something compleatly fictional but it's nice to imagine what the Professor's house might look like! Category:Blog posts